What You Said: Repetitive Shots
by Lenita Malfoy 666
Summary: ONESHOT Basado en un capítulo de SNL. Los protagonistas por una extraña razón , comienzan a usar un cacharro muggle que se llama: ¿pistola? REVIEWS! RATED POR VIOLENCIA


-

_Nota de Autora:_

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo –Lena- para dejarles otro delirio . Ojo, que no es uno cualquiera. Este delirio es sacado de haber estado horas navegando por los mares de YouTube®. Puede ser considerado como un SongFic-OneShot-AU (Já, me maté xD) o como una locura mía ) Cabe aclarar de que : ni la música, la idea (en sí) ni los personajes son míos. Recreo con esto ), así que no me denuncien. No duden en advertirme si esto es algo ilegal. No dudaré ni un momento en borrarlo si es así, ¿ok?

ADVERTENCIA: Este no es un fic muy fuerte, pero puede ser que a los sensibles no les guste. Aquí hay sangre. El que avisa no es traidor.

Ahora, a leer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What You Said: Repetitive Shots.

[+.:-.´-:.+

En la Sala de la Madriguera (_o un lugar donde haya un sofá decente_) estaba sentado Ronald. Se encontraba escribiendo con rápida (_pero desprolija_) letra en un pergamino algo arrugado. Fruncía el ceño concentrado. Pero algo interrumpió su escritura: Harry acababa de entrar. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que Ron y lo miró. Luego dijo:

-Hola, Ron. ¿Qué haces?-preguntó, aunque sin mucho interés.

-Nada. Le escribo una carta a mi hermana.

-Genial.- agregó el pelinegro, con una voz sarcástica que el más joven de los Weasley no percibió. Ginny se había ido de la casa hacía unos 3 años, porque no aguantaba más la presión de su carrera, de su familia y la de su ahora ex novio, Harry Potter. Después de eso, cualquier comentario acerca de Ginevra molestaba.

-Es algo muy loco... No la veo hace años y... Es difícil porque...-

PUM!

_Uh... What you said..._

Mientras una música de fondo medio extraña sonaba, Ronald miraba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a Potter. Este sostenía un curioso cacharro _muggle, _y le apuntaba con él. _¿Era una pis-- pistola? _No era tiempo de preguntar. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos. Horror. Eso infundía esa azul mirada.

_What she said..._

_Uh... what you said_

_I believe I don´t need you_

_What she said..._

Harry soltó la pistola, y respiró agitadamente. Se tomó de la cabeza, soltando el arma. Se dio vuelta, intentado reflexionar. ¡Había matado a Ron! Pero...

PUM!

_Uh... What you said..._

El moreno miró su costado y lo palmeó, pálido. Miró sus manos, y con terror, comprobó que estaban llenas de sangre. _Sangre, era sangre. _¿_Quién había disparado? _Giró la cabeza, y miró a el pelirrojo que creía muerto, apuntándole. Cuando caía, vio a su amigo soltando el arma y dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo.

Como Ron anteriormente lo había hecho, cayó con los ojos abiertos. Alguien entró en la habitación en ese mismo momento, parecía que había venido trotando. Era Neville, que había venido a la casa de los Weasley por casualidad.

-Oigan, chicos, he encontrado una..-

PUM!

_Uh... What you said..._

Los ojos castaños de Longbottom se abrieron completamente, y sorprendido, se tocó la zona del estómago. Vio como la sangre encastraba sus manos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y miró al niño-que-vivió acusadoramente. Este estaba aún apuntándole. Cuando el chico cayó completamente, Harry volvió a soltar el arma, recostándose.

Luego de unos segundos, una pelirroja despampanante entró a la sala, con un gran bolso. Estaba vestida de blanco y llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero esta se borró al notar a los tres chicos tirados en el piso bañados en sangre.

Tomó el pergamino que había estado en manos de su hermano, y comenzó a leer la curiosa nota.

-"_Querida hermana: _

_Cuando estés leyendo..."_

PUM!

Neville le había disparado a Ginny.

_Uh... What you said..._

Ella se volteó, horrorizada. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada...

PUM!

Harry le había disparado a Ginny.

_Uh... What you said..._

Ella reprimió un grito, pero abrió la boca, abrazándose a si misma.

PUM!

Ron le había disparado a Ginny (_eh... ¿no era la hermana?)._ La canción que empezaba con "_Uh, what you said..." _volvió a sonar, y la pelirroja hizo un amago de caer al suelo. Pero... PUM! PUM! Dos disparos detuvieron abruptamente su caída. Neville le había disparado dos veces seguidas, con posición de francotirador profesional.

_Uh, what you said..._

PUM!

Su hermano le había vuelto a disparar, y la Weasley comenzó a desangrarse. Unas convulsiones azotaron su cuerpo.

PUM!

_Uh.. what you said... _

Harry.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said..._

Neville.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said_

Ron.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said..._

Neville.

PUM! PUM!

_Uh.. what you said... _

Harry.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said_

Ron.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said..._

Neville.

PUM! PUM!

_Uh.. what you said... _

Harry.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said_

Ron.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said..._

Neville.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said_

Ron.

PUM!

_Uh... what you said..._

Neville.

La túnica blanca de la Weasley estaba bañada en sangre. Ella cayó, convulsionándose, hasta morir desangrada.

Luego de un rato, los _aurors_ aparecieron. Mientras inspeccionaban la casa, dos se quedaron en la escena del crimen. Remus Lupin miró los cuerpos pasando prácticamente por encima de ellos. Mientras, su compañero, Sirius Black, observaba la habitación.

-Wow, cuanta sangre... Veintitrés disparos de arma de fuego muggle, Paddy... ¡Veintitrés!- comentó Remus.

-Oye, Moony, escucha esto.- llamó Black. Tenía un pergamino en la mano.-

"_Querida hermana:_

_Cuando estés leyendo esto, estaré muerto. Esto es lo que pasará: Harry me disparará, luego, yo le dispararé a él, después Harry y yo le dispararemos a Neville. Luego tú vienes y Harry, Neville y yo te mataremos a tiros. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu hermano, Ronnie._

_PD: Cuando todos estemos muertos, dos policías vienen y leen esta carta. Luego, se matan a tiros."_

Cuando el auror terminó de leer, rió y dijo burlonamente:- Esta es la cosa más ridícula que...-

PUM!

Sirius miró a su amigo. Este tenía el arma en alto.

PUM! PUM! _Uh... what you said _PUM!_ Uh... what you said _PUM! PUM! _what... you _PUM!_ ...said _PUM! PUM! PUM! _Uh... what you said _PUM!_ Uh... what you said _PUM! PUM! _what... you _PUM!_ ...said _PUM! PUM! PUM! _Uh... what you said _PUM!_ Uh... what you said _PUM! PUM! _what... you _PUM!_ ...said _PUM!

_Uh, what you said..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews?


End file.
